Fragility of Life
by LavenderStorm
Summary: Kio patches Soubi up after the latter is wounded by one Aoyagi Seimei. "Why do you let him do this to you, Sou-chan?" One-shot.
1. Kio's POV

**I just had to write a one-shot from Kio's point-of-view. I feel that Kio/Soubi interaction is, like my favourite Seimei/Soubi interaction, simply too rare.**

**Soubi is roughly eighteen going on nineteen in this mini-ficlet. Kio met him a few months ago, and insisted on striking up a friendship with him. Then they became room mates. At this point of time, Seimei is a high-schooler.

* * *

**

**Fragility of Life (Kio's POV)  
**

Tapping his chin with his brush, Kaidou Kio frowned slightly as he contemplated his canvas. Trust the professor to come up with such an annoying assignment! "Fragility of life"…what sort of a title was that? Sometimes, Kio wondered if all professors were sadists who delighted in their students' suffering or if it was only this particular professor…

Glancing over to another canvas placed on an easel situated just a few feet away from his own, Kio's frown deepened. Predictably, the faint outlines of butterflies could be seen on Soubi's canvas. Kio snorted at how luck seemed to favour Soubi. More often than not, Soubi would paint butterflies no matter what the assignment was about; his behavior was the total opposite of Kio, who always painstakingly painted what he thought would fit the theme perfectly. So it was quite ironic this time that Soubi's choice actually fulfilled the conditions of the assignment, while he, the great genius Kio, had absolutely no idea what to paint.

Mentally shaking his head, Kio's eyes darted to the clock on the wall of the living room. Ten minutes to twelve o'clock…It was already quite late. Yet despite the lateness of the hour, Soubi was still not home. Kio's frown deepened. Most probably, Sou-chan was with that Aoyagi brat again. _Aoyagi Seimei_. When they first started sharing the same dorm room, Kio had asked Soubi about the black-haired teenager, whom he had met once previously.

"_Neh, Sou-chan, is he your boyfriend?" _Kio had questioned Soubi teasingly. A flash of emotions had briefly lit-up Soubi's eyes, emotions so complicated that Kio could not even begin to understand nor untangle them. That flash was gone as quickly as it appeared however, and it was with a smile and a lightly amused tone that Soubi answered. "No, he is my master."

Till this day, Kio had been unable to tell if Soubi was joking. However, Soubi's behavior seemed to lend that statement more and more credence. Every time Soubi skipped a lecture, it was because of his call. Every time Soubi returned late, he had been out with Seimei. And every time he came back hurt…

Keys jangling in the door broke Kio out of his reverie. Only three people had the key to this apartment. Kio, Soubi and that Aoyagi kid. And ever since that first meeting, Kio, by Sou-chan's request, had always made himself scarce whenever Aoyagi Seimei came over. Hence, the great detective Kio deduced that the person opening the door was…

The door swung open to reveal one Agatsuma Soubi. Dressed in a white shirt, khaki trousers and a long beige trench coat in addition to his usual bandages around his neck, Soubi swayed slightly on his feet as he entered the room. "Sou-chan, are you drunk?" Kio cried out in surprise and slight dismay. Unlike some of Kio's other friends, Soubi had never shown an interest in drinking; his only vice seemed to be his habit of chain-smoking.

However, as Kio took in Soubi's paler than usual complexion and white lips, he could see that the situation was not as simple as it seemed. Even before Soubi's small shake of his head, Kio had already rushed to his side to support him. "I'm fine…" was the soft murmur that escaped from Soubi's lips as he attempted to refuse Kio's help. Kio, however, was not to be deterred. After swinging Soubi's arm over his shoulder and assuming some of Soubi's weight, Kio immediately guided Soubi to the nearest chair.

His sharp, hawk-like eyes noticed three things. Firstly, as he had reached out to support his friend, Soubi had flinched imperceptibly. Then, when he had placed Soubi's arm around his shoulders, the blonde-haired male had shuddered slightly. Coupled with the noticeable wince when Soubi had finally settled down onto the wooden chair and the fact that he oh-so-carefully did not lean on the back-rest, Kio deduced that one, Soubi was hurt, and two, it had something to do with his back.

"Rubbish, Sou-chan. I know you're hurt." Kio said in an out-of-character serious tone. His concerned gaze met Soubi's cool eyes as the latter looked up sharply. "Let me help you," Kio tried to convey his utmost sincerity in that four words. _Let me help you, Sou-chan. You don't have to suffer alone…_Seeing his friend's not-so-perfect stoic demeanor created a deep ache in Kio's heart. "Please."

Perhaps it was the last heartfelt plea that did it, for finally, Soubi nodded reluctantly. With stiff, awkward movements, he flipped his long blonde hair to the side before shrugging off the trench coat. Then, swinging around so that his faced the back of the chair, slowly, Soubi unbuttoned his shirt. But Kio had no need to see Soubi's naked back to know that his guesses had been correct. For crimson stains the colour of fresh blood streaked across the white shirt like splashes of paint on a canvas. _Oh my god…blood…_ While the amount of blood on the shirt could in no way be considered large, whenever Kio thought back to the fact that, moments ago, the blood had been in, and was supposed to be flowing through his friend's veins, he was seriously freaked out.

_Calm down Kio, _he ordered himself sternly. _Soubi needs you now, you can freak out later! _ When he had finally succeeded in maintaining a modicum of control over his panicked reaction however, Soubi's removal of his shirt sent Kio into another spiral of panic. Under the harsh, white florescent light of the living room, Soubi's back was a pale, ghostly white. Muscles rippled involuntarily as Soubi tensed at the slight chill of the living room, but what shocked Kio was the vivid criss-cross of bloody streaks on that pale white flesh. The marks were clean and neat, obviously deliberate, in a pattern of cross-hatches, a dull reddish-brown where some were beginning to scab over and brilliant red where some were still bleeding, still allowing his friend's – _Agatsuma Soubi's_ – life essence to seep through. "Fragility of life"…suddenly, the title of the assignment flashed through Kio's mind as he realized how aptly the name applied to the canvas that was Soubi's back.

The first time Soubi had returned with wounds like that on his person, Kio had seriously panicked. He had demanded Soubi to name his assailant, insisted on calling the police, and generally made himself a nuisance until Soubi had in no uncertain terms told him that if he continued in that vein, Kio would find himself a friend less and would never see Soubi ever again. Upon hearing that, Kio, who did to lose the friendship of this mysterious man whom he had stubbornly insisted on befriending, had relented and swore never to bring up the issue of informing any authority ever again.

However much of a joker he was, Kio was by no means a fool, and he had immediately suspected that Aoyagi Seimei was behind it. Yet, no matter how he much he tried to subtly pry into the matter, Soubi refused to give him an explanation about the wounds. Kio had resolved to quietly stay by Soubi's side – _to aid him_ – to ask no questions and to keep silent on this matter. Even if Kio had been so afraid, so fearful that Soubi's life might be in danger.

Yet now, upon seeing Soubi's injuries, Kio's resolve was sorely tested. "Why? Why…why do you let him do this to you, Sou-chan? That Aoyagi brat!" Kio ended in an uncharacteristic snarl. Oh, he was so tempted, so very tempted to report this to the police, so that that sadistic bastard would be locked up in a jail cell where he belonged…

Perhaps Soubi heard the implied threat in his tone, for he immediately whipped his head around. "Kio, you will not insult him in my presence." Both his eyes and voice were steely, despite the pain he must have been in. At those words, Kio felt a sharp pain in his heart. _Bleeding from wounds inflicted by his very hands, yet still defending him to the last…oh Sou-chan…But I can't accept this, I won't accept how he's treating you! _His angry sorrow and mutinous air must have shown in his facial expression or body language, for Soubi's eyes had narrowed determinedly.

"Kio, remember your promise. I will not allow you, or anyone else, to hurt him." Kio's eyes flashed as he stared at Soubi with an air of disbelief. So adamant in defending the teenager… "Why, Sou-chan? Are you masochistic or something? Give me a reason, a good one, or I might just..." Kio had involuntarily clenched his fists by his side as his emotions boiled. Maybe it was the clenched fists that convinced Soubi of Kio's absolute seriousness, for it was to those fists that Soubi's eyes strayed to as he finally replied softly, a quiet murmur that Kio might have missed had he not been straining to hear it.

Three simple words. "I need him."

_I need him._ Those three simple words made Kio recall the words that Soubi had seemingly spoken in jest. _"He is my master." _Seven words, altogether, seven plain, simple words that caused Kio's heart to break. For expressed in those words were underlying emotions and needs so deep and complex that Kio could never hope to decipher, much less fulfill. Three words and four words. Together they formed two sentences that tied Kio's hands as effectively as thick links of chains might have. Much as he did not wish to, Kio would respect his friend's wishes in this. For he had no choice. Two sentences, and Soubi had revealed the depth of his bond to Aoyagi Seimei. If Soubi was willing to endure such treatment at the hands of that teenager, he would be willing to do anything for him.

Sorrowfully, Kio met Soubi's steady gaze and nodded his understanding. _For Sou-chan's sake..._ He would not interfere.

Soubi smiled in satisfaction and gratefulness. Then perhaps to lighten the mood, he murmured slyly, "And Kio, I don't like pain. I'm not a pervert." Kio had no choice but to allow an answering smile to blossom as he lightly snorted at that. Shaking his head slightly, he went in search of a first-aid kid. Raising his voice slightly so that he could be heard in the living room, he replied teasingly, "Sure you are. You're an M, it's plain as day."

As Soubi's light laughter drifted into Kio's ears, Kio could not help but muse at Soubi's resilience in particular, and the ability of humans in general to look on the bright side. Life huh…perhaps it was not as fragile as his professor thought.

* * *

**Completed. Unless anyone wants to read a chapter of this scene from Soubi's viewpoint? Comments, anyone? I'd love to have reviews.**


	2. Soubi's POV

**Wow, I had no idea this pairing, so to speak, was so popular. A big thank you to all reviewers, you have encouraged me to add this additional chapter to my one-shot.**

**Just a small note of warning, it's much darker than the previous chapter, given that it is written from Soubi's point-of-view. I hope this doesn't put anyone off though. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Fragility of Life (Soubi's POV)**

Step…step…he put one foot in front of the other, trudging slowly along the corridors, slowly making his way to his dormitory room. It was taking all of Agatsuma Soubi's training just to continue on silently, to withstand the fiery pain on his back that seemed to invade his very being. Pain that Soubi relished secretly, if only because it was_ him _who caused it. Every throb of his back, every ache, reminded Soubi of the person whom he belonged to. _Master…_

Before he knew it, Soubi was already standing in front of his dorm room. It was almost midnight…_Kio should be asleep by now…_Soubi thought hazily. Not wishing to disturb his roommate, Soubi withdrew his room keys from the pocket of his trench coat.

Click. As the door swung open silently, Soubi paused for a moment at the threshold, just to gather himself. For he had caught sight of Kio, whom, contrary to what he expected, was currently working on a painting. Or rather, had been working on a painting, for his attention was now drawn to Soubi. _He mustn't…he mustn't know…_Soubi refused to allow his room-mate to know of the harsh reality he experienced daily. His reality, which was merely a distant nightmare for most. _It'd only invite pity...or ridicule..._ He had mostly succeeded thus far. Despite having shared the same room with Kio for almost four months, Kio had only witnessed Soubi injured twice. Both times, Soubi's injuries had been too severe for him to keep up his act. However, he had adamantly refused to say anything about the incidents, so hopefully, despite Kio's suspicions, he would not think of interfering.

However, luck was not on Soubi's side today. Even as he attempted to take a steady step forward, the amount of blood that he had loss that day made that practically impossible. Stumbling a little, Soubi somehow managed to catch himself before he could face-plant onto the wooden floor of his room.

Out of nowhere, Kio's irritatingly chirpy voice interrupted Soubi's attempts at staying on his feet. "Sou-chan, are you drunk?" If he weren't so exhausted, Soubi would have snorted at that. Out of all the plausible reasons for him to be unsteady on his feet, Kio had to pick the most unlikely, illogical reason ever. Soubi never ever got drunk. He couldn't, for the one time that person had seen him drinking, he had proclaimed, _"Disgusting habit you have there. Your breath stinks, Soubi. You will not consume anymore alcohol." _Since that day, the closest Soubi had gotten to a bottle of alcohol was handing Kio his bottles when the latter went on one of his drinking binges.

In response to Kio's absurd question, Soubi shook his head before correcting his room-mate. 'I'm fine…" Perhaps, if he was lucky, Kio would leave his prying at that and Soubi would be free to collapse on his bed… Fortune, however, had never ever been on Soubi's side, if the past nineteen years of his life were of any indication. And there was absolutely no reason for Fortune to change its mind and smile upon him now. As evidenced by the fact that Kio, evidently deciding to help Soubi now and save his questions for later, was making a beeline for him.

As his room-mate neared, Soubi could not help flinching at his proximity. The last person who had reached out to him as he stood with a bloody back had been Ritsu-sensei…though of course, Ritsu-sensei's aim had been to reprimand, while Kio's motive was truly to extend a helping hand. As Soubi felt his arm being lifted to rest around Kio's shoulders, his back burned with the stretching of his muscles. But that was not what made him shudder. Rather, it was Kio's proximity – the first person since Ikeda Jun to touch him with no intention of hurting him. A friend…how long had it been since he last had a friend? But that was exactly what Kio claimed to be – Soubi's friend. And god help him, but bit by bit, Soubi was even starting to believe that. Especially during those moments when Kio allowed him concern to show. Like now.

"Rubbish, Sou-chan. I know you're hurt." Kio's voice sounded unusually loud in the dead quiet of the night. Should Soubi even bother denying it? The signs were too obvious, Soubi thought in resignation, carefully holding his back straight and away from any contact with the back rest of the chair. Despite appearances, Kio could put two and two together quickly when he wanted to. The question was, did Kio know who was behind his injuries? Soubi could still remember the first time Kio had found him wounded. His room-mate had practically blown his top at what he perceived to be assault or abuse. Soubi knew that even if he explained, Kio would never understand that what his master did to him was neither. Sometimes it was discipline, meant to correct Soubi's mistakes. Other times it was territorial marking, an expression of possession, of ownership._ I am _his_..._ Just like the scars on his neck, it showed that Soubi belonged to _him_. And above all, Soubi was grateful for his punishment; it showed that _he _was willing to take the time and effort to discipline him. Furthermore, as it was one of the few occasions when his master would have physical contact with Soubi, he actually treasured the punishment sessions.

But Kio would never understand that. Like any normal, sane person, he thought Soubi was being abused. Soubi supposed he could not blame him. For how many would actually understand that to one such as Soubi, who had lived his life devoid of affection, even the most seemingly abusive of injuries was an expression of love. _Don't pity me, Kio. Please, not you as well. I don't think I can stand it._

"Let me help you," his room-mate said, unaware that there was only one person in this world whom Soubi needed. Soubi almost breathed a sigh of relief at that. Anxiety, perhaps even worry, coloured Kio's words, but it did not in any way reflected pity. Sadly, his sentiments were not at all comforting to Soubi. _You cannot help me, Kio_. Soubi's mental smile was sorrowful. _No one can help me…no one should help me. I do not deserve it. For I am nothing but a tool. His tool. _

"Please." That one word, so full of pleading, unnerved Soubi. That Kio should care so much about him! Staring into Kio's expressive eyes through his glasses, Soubi questioned in slight bewilderment, _Why do you care, Kio? Why? _He was worthless, he was nothing. Abandoned by the teacher who raised him, used by the master who owns him, his only worth was in his value as the perfect Fighter. Why then, did this man show such concern for him, even offering his hand in friendship? In this moment of weakness, whilst Soubi's mental defenses were mostly down, he allowed himself to accept Kio's help.

Flipping his hair out of the way, Soubi stripped off his trench coat slowly, suppressing as much as he could those involuntary winces that came from stretching the muscles of his ripped-up back. Every time he moved, the shirt, wet with his blood, unstuck from his open wounds, only to re-stick to the same wounds again once he stilled. And so the process repeated itself, sending jolts of lightning spreading through his nerves, until it was all Soubi could do to keep from wincing. Then, he turned around so that his back was facing Kio and begun to unbutton his shirt. Sadly, his fingers were trembling too badly to perform the task efficiently, so it was a good minute before he finally managed to fully unbutton his shirt. Then, he peeled them off slowly, pressing his lips together tightly to hold back a gasp that threatened to escape as the shirt was once again, unstuck from his bloody back.

His master had been furious tonight, Soubi recalled. He, bumbling fool that he was, had carelessly allowed an attack to reach his master, which had resulted in a small cut on his master's cheek. Since leaving Seven Moons Academy a year ago, it was the first time he had not managed to prevent an attack from impacting his master. Small wonder then, that his master had been both angry and disappointed in him…

"Why? Why…why do you let him do this to you, Sou-chan? That Aoyagi brat!" Kio's loud outburst jarred Soubi awake from the semi-reverie he had fallen into._ So Kio has already figured it out..._Soubi supposed Kio was actually smarter than he gave him credit for. But... _Brat? _As much as it amused Soubi to hear what Kio truly thought of his master, he could not allow anyone to defame Aoyagi Seimei in his presence.

"Kio, you will not insult him in my presence." Soubi said firmly, turning his head to meet Kio's gaze, cloudy with anger, with his own clear, determined one. He refused to let Kio speak ill of Seimei. Battles had been fought over lesser insults before, after all. And really, how could he tolerate anyone speaking of his master in this manner? Seimei was his God. Seimei's words, his law.

Now Kio just looked mutinous. Soubi knew that look. One time, when one of the professors had angered Kio with his support for war-advocating views in a history elective, Kio had stormed out of the lecture theater after a heated argument with said professor. Remembering Kio's threat to go to the police that first time, Soubi immediately frowned warningly, "Kio, remember your promise. I will not allow you, or anyone else, to hurt him." Soubi meant his words whole-heartedly. No one was supposed to hurt his master, no one at all. Whenever his master inadvertently did get hurt in a battle, it was Soubi's fault for not being good enough to protect him, for not being the perfect Fighter.

"Why, Sou-chan? Are you masochistic or something? Give me a reason, a good one, or I might just..." _Masochistic? You're wrong Kio…_ Soubi had always vehemently denied that he was masochistic. It was different, he knew. It was not that he liked the pain, no, he hated pain. But when the pain was due to a lesson taught, he took pride in a lesson learnt, when the pain was due to punishment, he took comfort in the purging of his guilt, and when the pain was due to his master's possessiveness, he exulted in the feeling of belonging. No, Kio was wrong; it was never about the pain.

_Kio wants a reason, huh._ Wary of truly pushing Kio to the police, Soubi relented. He would give him one reason, as well as he could, without explaining what Seimei truly meant to him. All the roles that he fulfilled. Sacrifice. Controller. Master. God. Wracking his brains, Soubi searched for the words. Words, in which he was usually so eloquent in using, currently failed him. In the end, there was only one compelling reason. One explanation that he could give. "I need him." _Kio, you onced asked if Seimei was my boyfriend. But I do not need a boyfriend, __I just need one person to completely control me. And Seimei is that person._

But he could not tell Kio that could he? Looking up into Kio's bespectacled eyes, Soubi realized that on some level, Kio did understand the message he was trying to convey. Kio would not do anything now, Soubi was certain. Gratefully, he smiled at Kio, only to be taken aback by the visible sadness in Kio's eyes. _Don't be sad for me, Kio. I'm not worth it… _

With a mental shrug, Soubi decided to distract Kio. Kio was too inquisitive for his own good, and too good at digging. Soubi could not allow Kio to find out about his other identity nor about his troubled past. With the aching in his back a constant presence, Soubi decided to subtly remind Kio of his wounds. With any luck, his room-mate would be too distracted by the reminder of his injuries to ask any more questions. Taking on a light tone, Soubi murmured, "And Kio, I don't like pain. I'm not a pervert."

Soubi watched as the sadness faded from Kio's eyes as he shook his head in mock exasperation as he left the room, probably in search of medical supplies. From somewhere in the bathroom, Soubi could hear Kio's rebuttal. "Sure you are. You're an M, it's plain as day."

Soubi could not help but be startled into laughter at Kio's declaration. Good old Kio, always so willing to step in with a joke. Maybe, just maybe, Kio could actually become the second friend Soubi ever made.

* * *

**Two different people, two different types of relationships, two different worlds. The second master (Ritsu was the first) and the second friend (for more information of the first friend, please read my other fanfic, "Daytime").**

**I hoped I managed to portray Soubi's juggling of his complex relationship with Seimei and his budding friendship with Kio adequately. Thank you for reading my first foray into Kio-Soubi. I'd love to hear your opinions!**


End file.
